Stray
by FFAMasquerade2005
Summary: My life didn't matter, England would not mourn my death, but it would mourn Robin. Maybe this was the answer to why I had been lured into the past, to save Robin and his men. Rated M for language and adult themes according to fanfictions rating system


Yay I am back! First things first i'm officially done with college, I now have my 2yr degree and everything! Second of all, this is a new story, but also a chapter that will be in "Summer Rain" my other Robin Hood story. I let my muses out of their holding area last night and got nothing in return as I started to cont with Summer Rain. But this evening the inspiration hit me, and hit me hard! However, it was for a chapter in the story that is towards the end. As I was re-reading it I thought that it could also be a stand alone. Also nanethbear's little girl has made two banners so far for "Summer Rain" and "At Your Side" they are still being tweaked but you can go check them out at www(dot)sleek-otter(dot)deviantart(dot)com(backslash)gallery .If the link doesn't show up you can just google sleek-otter deviantart and it should come up. Let me know what you think of this one shot/ chapter!

* * *

><p>"Stray" by Steve Conte from the anime series "Wolf's Rain"<p>

_Stray! Stray!_

_In the cold breeze that I walk along__  
>The memories of generations burn within me<em>_  
>Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow<em>_  
>I live and die, proud of my people gaining<em>

_I'm here standing at the edge_

_Starin up at where the moon should be_

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose__  
>Ever stray!<em>_  
>So I'm gonna live my life as I choose<em>_  
>Until I fall..<em>

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears

_Or opened up to anyone including myself__  
>I would like to find a way to open to you<em>_  
>Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to<em>

_I'm here waiting on the edge_

_Would I be alright showing myself to you?  
>It's always been so hard to do..<em>

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose__  
>Ever stray!<em>_  
>So I'm gonna live my life as I choose<em>_  
>Until I fall...<em>

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!__  
>Stray! Stray!<em>

_Is there a place left there for me_

_Somewhere that I belong__  
>Or will I always live this way... ?<em>_  
>Always stray<em>

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose_

_Ever stray!__  
>So I'm gonna live my life as I choose<em>_  
>Cause all things fall<em>

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!__  
>Stray! Stray!<em>

_Stray..._

I had sat in the cell next to Robin and his men for over three days now. I knew that unless something was done, and soon, Robin and his men would hang for their crimes against the crown. Prince John would not stop until he got what he wanted, and he wanted to kill Robin and his merry men; however, the only thing better than seeing Robin killed right out would be to see him suffer over an extended period of time. See what he wanted, needed, but always having it just out of his grasp. What I was about to do would break Robins heart, and mine, but it was the only way to save the ones I cared about, to help them continue the fight for good, for King Richard until he could come home and take back the throne from his brother Prince John and King Philip of France. I looked around me, trying to memorize everyone's face, to assure myself that this had and would work.

"Arianna?" I turned around to face whoever it was who had called my name, it was Robin. He had walked over from the group to squat next to me here in the corner furthest away from the group. His voice was ever steady, but his eyes gave him away, he was concerned about me. I was usually jumping in with ideas for escape when we were in this type of situation, but since we had been thrown in here and given the news that Robin would be tried for treason I had been unusually quite.

"Arianna, you're awfully quite tonight." He left the question unasked, but I knew him well enough to know what he wanted to know. After a few moments of composing myself, I spoke. I kept telling myself that I would not let my voice waiver; I had to remain strong, for him, for us.

"I am all out of idea's (_liar! my mind screamed_) plus the smell of you men is something awful over there, it's a little better over here….Robin, be honest with me, are we going to be able to get out of here alive?".

He took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand down his face, his eyes glistening in the torch light, not a good sign. I had only seen Robin cry once before, and that was when he thought Marian was dead. We were doomed; Robin would be forced to watch as the men were beheaded, and me possibly raped and then beheaded, only then would John probably have him hung and quartered. His severed head mounted on a pike out front of the castle to remind people of where treason would get you.

"I can't honestly tell you right now, Arianna. It looks pretty bleak at this point, I'm sorry".

"Robin, it's not your fault. Please understand that no matter what happens it was **not** your fault. Know this, that I will always love you, and wish that we could have grown old together". I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster and wished with all my might that there was another way, any other way to save them. As the kiss ended Robin looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Arianna…"

"Guard!" I shouted before Robin finished speaking, I couldn't let him change my mind, it was now or never. "Guard," I shouted again. '_Where the hell are they when you need them_' I thought to myself.

"Arianna! Stop what are you doing?" Robin shouted at me.

"Robin, what's she doing, has she gone mad" one of the men asked in panic.

After what seemed like ages, one of them came into view. He didn't look to happy to see us, especially me. That might be because when we first met, he was the one I gave a black eye to, elbowed him in the ribs, and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, or was that his fellow guard member they looked all the same. But that's what he deserved, trying to capture me along with our merry gang; didn't those guards understand that no matter how many times we met, I was not going to come along nicely?

"What do you want whore?" He asked.

'_Whore, anything but you jackass! However I am sure your mother was a whore, you ill mannered tub of guts_.*' I screamed inside my head at him. "I want to speak with Prince John, tell him…tell him I want to negotiate…please" It couldn't hurt to start being nice at this point could it?

The guard just started laughing; he at one point had to hold onto the bars of the cell to keep from falling on the floor and rolling around. As he was laughing Robin grabbed a hold of me and spun me around.

"What are you doing? Whatever it is you are planning Arianna please don't do it. I cannot lose you!" He shouted.

"Robin I **have** to do this, I will not sit around and watch you die!"

I pulled out of his grasp and turned my attention back to the guard. "Guard are you not going to go tell Prince John that I wish to speak with him?"!

"You…negotiate! You're a woman, women don't negotiate. Besides, what's in it for me?" the guard asked me slyly

"She won't give you anything, because she is not going to talk with Prince John, not if I have any say in it" Robin all but snarled at the guard.

"What is it that you want in return for delivering my message?" I asked the man, already knowing what he wanted and praying against all odds that he asked for something else in return.

"Arianna, you cannot be serious! Stop this madness now, we will find another way to escape. Please listen to me!" Robin franticly begged me.

'_Oh Robin, if only there was another way, I would gladly stop_'. I thought to myself as I prepared for the guards reply.

"I want to fuck you! I want to fuck you so hard until you beg and plea for mercy you bitch! Just think of it as payback for what you have done to me the past years every time we have met".

"You will not lay a single finger on her! I swear if you do I will disfigure you so much that your own mother won't recognize you. That is just my promise to you, not including what my men would do to you, when they go their hands on you!" Robin shouted at the guard as he pushed me behind him. That was one of things that Robin did, always try to protect me.

I was able to maneuver back in front of Robin and face him as I spoke calmly to him "Robin, please do not make this any harder than it is".

I then turned to look at the guard "Deal. Now go and give Prince John my message!" He donned a sinister smile, and turned and left. As soon as he was out of sight I collapsed to the floor. I could not believe what I had done. I knew that if the guard ever did get his hands on me, I would not survive the night.

"Arianna, what have you done?" Much asked me.

"I have just started the ball rolling on negations on getting you all out of here. Soon Prince John will grant me an audience, and I will be able to free everyone of you!" I stated

"But that guard…" Little John started to ask.

"Is not the one to worry about. I did not tell him when I would fulfill my end of the bargain. I could fulfill it in a day, a week, or even years from now".

The men were talking rapidly around me, but I could no longer hear their voices, I could only see the pain in Robin's eyes. He would never forgive himself for this; he would never understand I was doing this to save them, to save him! My life didn't matter, England would not mourn my death, but it would mourn Robin. Maybe this was the answer to why I had been lured into the past, to save Robin and his men.


End file.
